


New Direction

by DarkShade



Series: Legends Security [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: While recovering from being shot, Rip stumbles across an idea which takes a hold of him and changes his life once more.





	New Direction

**Author's Note:**

> My medical knowledge is miniscule so please forgive any mistakes.

It was coming up on the second month of his recovery out of the hospital. Staying with John wasn’t too bad, he gave Rip space but made sure he was following the doctor’s orders.

However Rip was losing his mind with boredom.

At first he was too exhausted by the very act of being up and moving from his bedroom to the lounge to do anything other than read a book or listen to music.

But as his strength grew so did his restlessness.

“Have you talked to Lance about when you can go back to work?” John asked, taking a seat across from him after lunch, “Before you go crazy and I have to put you out of my misery.”

Rip frowned at him, “I need to pass a test for my physical fitness. Hopefully it’ll be soon, I’ve got physio tomorrow and I’m hoping they’ll say only a week or two.”

“Okay,” John said before adding, “Come to the club with me this afternoon. I’ve got some work to do, you can keep me company and it’ll get out of here for a couple of hours.”

Desperate for the change in scenery, Rip nodded.

“But,” John warned, “If you overexert yourself, I’m ratting you out to the doc.”

Rolling his eyes Rip stood and slowly headed to get changed, looking forward to being anywhere but this apartment.

 

Dragon’s Breath was Rip’s favourite of John’s clubs. He couldn’t quite put into words why but it was the one he would always choose to come to. Rip took a seat at the bar while John headed behind it. They both turned as voices sounded nearby.

“No, no, no,” an officious man was standing in the middle of the floor with the day manager Mark and another man Rip thought looked to be ex-military, both looked frustrated, “We need to redo it.”

“Mr Thawne,” Mark said, his normally cool exterior beginning to fracture, “The plans Mr Diggle gave us…”

“Are barely adequate for our high profile client,” Thawne cut him off, “I’ve sent you the modifications, I’ll be back to check it in two hours.”

With that said he marched out leaving Mark and Diggle standing there looking frustrated.

“Problems?” John demanded as Mark joined him behind the bar.

“We’ve got the party for Nyssa Al-Ghul tomorrow night,” Mark reminded him, “Her team hired Reverse Star Solutions to do security and well…”

“Our boss is a pain in the ass,” Diggle sighed dropping his tablet onto the bar.

John raised an eyebrow before passing the man a beer, “I noticed.”

“Can I?” Rip asked, motioning to the tablet.

“He’s a cop,” John told the other man when he looked a little hesitant.

“Why not?” Diggle sighed before he shrugged, passing Rip the computer, “I’m quitting anyway.”

Rip frowned in thought as he studied the schematics, “This is perfect. You’ve got every possible exit covered, my only issue is the personal guards for the guest of honour. They’re too obvious.”

“That’s kind of the point,” Diggle noted.

Shrugging Rip handed him back the tablet, “I suppose so.”

Diggle’s phone began to ring and rolled his eyes, answering it he moved away from the bar for the conversation.

“You’re thinking it makes them a target,” John noted as Rip nodded.

Silence sat between them for several minutes, the only sound was Diggle talking softly on the other side of the room.

“What are you thinking?” John demanded bringing Rip out of his musing.

Shaking his head Rip replied, “Nothing.”

John frowned, “No. I know that look. You’ve got an idea.”

“It’s nothing,” Rip told him again.

Nodding John turned away, counting silently to three.

“It’s just…” Rip started frowning when John turned back and grinned at him, “It’s just a thought but instead of using minders who can be spotted easily what if they used a more discreet bodyguard.”

John folded his arms, “What do you mean?”

“Think about it,” Rip told him, “Tomorrow night you have Nyssa Al-Ghul here in the club. What if she had someone by her side who looked harmless but was just as trained as the goons? If someone came at her they’d go for the goons first.”

John thought this over, “That’s an interesting idea.”

Rip shrugged.

“No,” John chewed his lip thoughtfully, “That’s actually a really good idea.”

Shrugging again Rip motioned over to Diggle, “Perhaps I should mention it to our friend over there.”

“Hold on to it,” John told him, “Might come in handy some day.”

*********************************************

Rip sighed in annoyance.

“I know it’s not the news you were wanting,” his physiotherapist Jean said, “But don’t let it discourage you. You’re getting stronger each day, you’re just not there yet.”

Rip nodded, “Thanks, Jean.”

She squeezed his arm, “I’ll see you in three days.”

Grabbing his jacket Rip headed out the room, he found John in the waiting room happily flirting with the guy behind the desk.

“Are you coming?” Rip interrupted, “Or do I have to drive myself?”

After sliding his number across the desk John turned to his friend, “I take from the attitude things did not go well.”

Rip sighed, “Another six weeks at least before I can go back to work, maybe longer.”

Resting his hand on his friend’s arm John sighed, “Sorry, mate. Are you coming with me to the club?”

“I’m tired,” Rip sighed, “I just want to go back to the apartment.”

John nodded, “Sure.”

Brooding he sat staring out the window while John drove, Rip thought over the fact he had at least another six weeks before he could even try to go back to the police force. When they reached the apartment Rip eased out the car and waved John away so he could get to work, once the car was out of sight Rip began to walk slowly around the block.

Although he had told John he wanted to return to work, in all honesty, it hadn’t held the same appeal as before he’d been shot. Since the day before in the club watching the security arrangements Rip had been thinking about it. How he would work everything, and especially the idea he’d had about a discreet bodyguard.

Reaching the door to the apartment again Rip headed inside, once upstairs he made some tea and pulled out his laptop.

 

“I brought dinner,” John announced as he walked in, “I need to be out fast but I can’t face another ‘Get Well Soon’ casserole.”

Confused that John was home already Rip checked the clock surprised by how late it was.

“What are you doing?” his friend asked.

Rip shook his head, “Just a thought.” He grimaced but handed John the tablet when he held his hand out.

“Wow,” John mused, “This is really...”

“Really?” Rip asked.

John grinned, “This is amazing. I mean this could actually work. From what I’ve seen in the club when we have outside security, this is a viable business plan.”

“I was just putting some thoughts down,” Rip shrugged.

“Look come to the club tonight,” John suggested, “Talk to our guest of honour what she thinks of your idea for a discreet bodyguard. Then we can look into what we do next.”

Rip looked at him thoughtfully, “We?”

“No offense, Rip but I doubt you can get together the kind of money you’ll need,” John told him, “You could use a partner, and a man who runs several successful clubs would be a good one.”

With a thoughtful look Rip stared at the idea he’d been working on all afternoon before looking up at his friend and nodded.

 

Nyssa Al-Ghul’s art was placed around Dragon’s Breath, while the woman herself stood in the small VIP area with several people surrounding her. Rip took a sip of his drink, a soda since he was still on a lot of meds and John would tell on him, wandering looking at the pieces she’d put on display.

He stopped at a small metal dragon with emerald eyes. Studying the piece thoughtfully he didn’t notice the woman coming to his side.

“I thought it was appropriate considering the party venue,” Nyssa said.

Rip looked up at her and chuckled, “Definitely.”

“How are you, Detective?” she asked concerned, “I heard you were injured recently.”

“I’m getting there,” he smiled slightly at her.

Nyssa rested her hand on his arm, “I’m glad you’re healing well.” She turned to the small sculpture sitting before them, “Do you like it?”

Nodding Rip replied, “It’s quite captivating. Honestly my favourite piece you have here tonight.”

She chuckled lightly, “I made it quickly this afternoon.”

Rip winced worried he’d offended her.

“I wasn’t sure it was finished,” she continued, “But the fact one of my favourite lawmen is taken with it has changed my mind. When tonight is over it is my gift to you.”

“I can’t…”

“I will be mortally offended,” she told him with a hint of a smile.

Rip smiled back, “Before you do I actually have something to talk to you about. If you have some time?”

“For you Detective, of course,” Nyssa smiled.

 

Rip escorted Nyssa to John’s office so they could chat. They’d met a few years before when someone took a shot at Nyssa during one of her art shows and Rip had been sent to investigate with Quentin. While watching over her, Nyssa and Rip spent over two hours discussing the book she was reading.

“This might sound strange,” Rip said as they both took a seat, “But I noticed you’re surrounded by people nowadays.”

Nyssa nodded, “Unfortunately after the incident with Lacey, it is now a necessity but one I would prefer not to have.”

“Well, what if you don’t?” Rip asked, moving on quickly before she could say anything, “I have been thinking recently about moving into personal security…” he began to tell her his idea waiting to see what she thought.

“I think that if you have your new business set up by the next time I visit,” Nyssa smiled, “I will be expecting a discreet bodyguard and your people as my security team.”

 

A few days later Rip stood waiting for the blonde to finish her sparring session. She turned and grinned bouncing over to him.

“Hey,” Sara greeted him with a quick hug, “How’re you doing?”

Rip shrugged before giving his now standard response, “Getting there.”

“It’s good to see you,” she told him, “Dad said it’ll be about six more weeks before you go back to work.”

Rip shrugged ignoring the unspoken question, “I was hoping to talk to you. Feel like joining me for lunch?”

Sara smiled, “Sure. Give me ten minutes to get changed.” She paused suddenly as she spotted the man she’d been sparring with, “Rip, this is Oliver Queen. Ollie, Rip Hunter he works with my Dad. I’ll be back.”

As she disappeared Rip turned to the man who had until only recently been constantly in the news for ‘misbehaving’. The recent death of his father had changed him quite spectacularly, which also seemed to include a punishing gym routine.

“You’re the cop who was shot that Sara told me about,” Oliver noted, “Heard you saved three people.”

Rip shrugged, he hated talking about the shooting.

“It’s amazing how one thing can change how you look at the world,” the other man said sadly.

“I know what you mean,” Rip replied, his mind not on the shooting but on another moment that had changed his world forever.

Thankfully Sara appeared not long after and they headed to the café near the gym. Once they’d ordered Sara leaned forward and looked at him thoughtfully.

“Okay,” she smiled amused, “Why did you ask me for lunch?”

Taking a deep breath Rip replied, “I have an offer for you.”

“A what?”

“For the past few weeks, John and I have been working on an idea,” he explained, “For a security business…” he went over everything for her pausing briefly when their food was served.

Sara listened intently, slowly chewing on her fries.

“Sounds really great,” she told him, “Why are you telling me?”

“Quentin mentioned the last time we spoke you were thinking of joining the force,” Rip explained, “Considering what I know about you, I don’t think you’d work as a cop. But I think you’d be perfect as one of the people I’m looking for. You’re smart,” he continued before she could say anything, “From what I saw of your training session, you can protect yourself and you are good with people.”

Sara stared at him stunned, “You’re offering me a job?”

“Yes.”

She sat in silence staring at him thoughtfully.

“I don’t need an answer,” Rip told her, “Not just now but will you think about it?”

Sara nodded.

*********************************************

“Okay,” Rip said as he stood in front of the door to the offices of their new business venture, “I’ve not got everything set up yet but it’ll give you an idea.”

John nodded, “Hurry up before I get bored.”

Opening the door Rip let John walk through first. It wasn’t big but there was a room he had marked as Conference Room, a small office at the corner which Rip had noted as his with a final room set up with computers. At the back of the room a final space, basically a cupboard all ready filled with tech Rip had been working on.

“Well?” Rip asked his new business partner.

John pursed his lips in thought, “Not exactly the biggest place we could have got but it’ll do to start with.”

Smiling proudly Rip nodded, “Welcome to Legends Security.”


End file.
